The present invention relates to a power source terminal assembly which is packaged in a casing of an electronic instrument for power supply and grounding as well.
On the side wall of an electronic instrument casing there are usually disposed side by side a power source terminal assembly for relaying power source circuits inside and outside of the casing and a grounding terminal.
A conventional structure of this kind is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, which are respectively a front view and a plan view, partly in section. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, connectors for relaying crimp-style terminals 1, each attached to a wire end, are constituted by conductor screw rods 3a and 3b, each carrying at opposite end portions thereof pluralities of washers and conductor nuts 2 firmly gripping therebetween the crimp-style terminals 1. The screw rod 3a of the grounding terminal is inserted into a hole made in a casing side wall 4 at a predetermined position and clamped by washers and nuts 6 to the side wall 4. The screw rods 3b of the power source terminals are inserted into holes in a rectangular insulating substrate 7 and fastened thereto by the same method as in the case of the screw rod 3a, thus forming a power source terminal assembly. The substrate 7 of the power source terminal assembly is mounted on the side wall 4 to cover a window made therein in side-by-side relation to the hole 5 and is fastened by tightening its four corners with small screws 9 to the side wall 4.
With such a conventional structure, the mounting of the terminal screw rods and the substrate involves nut tightening at six places and screw tightening at four places as described above; namely, a large amount of time for mounting is required. At the same time, since the grounding terminal is retained to the side wall of the casing at one point, the casing is apt to be damaged by an external force, for instance, when the grounding wire is pulled.